Cuts and Scars
by xxPercabethGirl101xx
Summary: Sad and stunned after the encounter with the Sirens, Annabeth drags herself below deck, leaving Percy by the wheel. All alone now, she thinks of everything she cared about and how everything went wrong. They were all just simply…gone. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her bronze knife. Percabeth one shot!


**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! XD This is first Percabeth one shot. :3 Just so you know, this takes place in Sea of Monsters, the part after Percy hauls Annabeth back on deck after rescuing her from the Sirens. Anyways…hope you enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! XD**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I sat on the ship's deck, leaning on the mast pole with Percy's shirt over my drenched clothes. I shivered as a gust of wind whipped my blonde hair back and forth. I glanced at Percy and wondered how in Hades did he not feel cold at all.

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy had these amazing powers with water and one of them included not getting wet at all even when he was underwater. He had retrieved me from the freezing sea, since I was in a trance from the Sirens' tempting song. When we got back on the ship, Percy had stripped free of his warm and dry shirt, in which he tossed at me, telling me to put it on.

I reluctantly accepted it and pulled it over my head. But really, I see no need of it now, because Percy's mere action of taking off his shirt now -leaving him shirtless- was enough to rise my temperature to the point where I felt like a volcano about to erupt. Percy must've noticed because he smirked and turned back to the steering wheel.

_Seaweed Brain_, I thought, trying to fight the growing warm feeling within me. I pulled Percy's shirt tighter around me and sniffed the top of it. I sighed in contentment as his fragrance filled my nostrils. Gods, he smells so good…ARAGH! What is _wrong_ with me? I suddenly felt like a huge scent pervert and abruptly dropped the shirt to leave it hanging on my shoulders.

A few minutes passed and I sat there thinking about the song the Sirens sang and what I'd seen. Everything I cared most about- how did they know? Luke, my mom, Athena, Thalia, and my dad…everything was gone. Ruined. And now Grover…I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

C.C's and Luke's lure of words poured into my head. "_Annabeth, you can realize your dream of becoming as architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!_" "_Stay with me. Study with me. You can join our staff, become a sorceress, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!_"

I suddenly sneezed, the coldness starting to freeze my blood. Percy glanced behind at me, a look of concern clearly showing in his dazzling sea green eyes.

"Annabeth, go rest below deck. I've got everything covered up here" he said, after ordering the ship to drive on its own- another power he had.

I nodded grimly and stood up. "You need this?" I asked, pausing at the top of the staircase. I pointed to his t-shirt.

"No, I'm not cold. You can wear it for now." Percy replied, amusement dancing in his emerald orbs. _As if my face isn't being tortured enough_, I thought, feeling my face heat up again. My gaze lingered on him for a few seconds. Then, I started down the stairs, the lump in my throat earlier coming back to haunt me.

I dragged myself across the wooden floor and threw myself at the pillar in the middle of the room, which must've connected to the mast above deck. I stared into the darkness. The lump was now getting bigger and bigger- too big for me to hold back anymore.

I let it overtake me, tears streaming down my face. Where had it all gone wrong? What did I ever do to deserve all this? I hugged my knees and buried my head into my arms. Sobs escaped my throat. I tried to control the volume of it so Percy wouldn't suspect anything from upstairs and come down to check on me.

I wondered if anything would help me escape this overwhelming pain that was suffocating and killing me from the inside. An idea popped into my head. It was stupid, I know, but right now, it seemed like it was an escape, the only ray of hope shining in the darkness within me.

Still crying, I stuck my right arm out, using my left hand to dig my nails into my skin and slowly drag it upward. But it still wasn't enough, not enough pain to drown my sadness in. I started to dig my nails harder and deeper into my rough skin. Scratches, pinch marks, and a tiny amount of blood started to appear on my arm. The pain was irresistible, enough for my sadness to go away only temporarily. I started to sob louder and louder- probably loud enough for Percy to hear me.

The pain still wasn't enough. I needed more. I suddenly realized my bronze knife was in my pocket. Why hadn't I though of it before? I pulled out the glistening knife and pushed the flat side of the blade against my skin, preparing to cut myself.

Suddenly, arms snaked around my arms and body, causing me to drop my knife on the floor. It fell down with a clatter, leaving me with my eyes wide in surprise and shock. My arms lay limp by my side, my fingers still twitching in pain.

"Annabeth, stop" a voice whispered behind me. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to see a head of silky raven hair resting there.

"Percy…" I managed to choke out, my voice cracking at the end. I exploded into tears, sobbing at the top of my lungs and shaking uncontrollably. Percy only held me tighter, his bare chest now pressed to my back.

Despite the fact that I was having a total breakdown right now, I could feel the heat rising to my tear stained cheeks. Percy started to rub my forearm, trying to clam me down and reassure me everything was fine. It caused me to cry even harder than before.

"Percy!" I sobbed, as he crawled in front of me, embracing me in a hug and gently putting me head on his shoulder.

"Shh…it's okay" Percy comforted me, stroking my blonde hair with his warm hands. I started to calm down a bit, hiccupping.

I started to hiccup. "I'm-so-sor-" Percy cut me off with a kiss. My eyes widened in shock but, I didn't stop him. I forgot where I was. I forgot what I was doing only a few moments ago. But that wasn't important. All that mattered was me and Percy. And he was **_kissing_** me. A warm feeling washed over me and melted the coldness within me.

His hand tangled into my golden locks and pushed me closer to him while I unconsciously wrapped my bruised arms around his neck. It felt right…and really good in his arms. I didn't want Percy to stop but I knew we would have to, sooner or later. A few seconds later, he broke the kiss. We both gasped for air. All I could manage to do was mutter a dazed "W-Wow…" and turn the color of an overripe strawberry.

Percy chuckled and reached forward to wipe the tears on my cheeks. "Why were you doing that?" he asked me, looking me straight in the eye. I could see my stormy gray orbs reflecting of his intense sea green ones. I felt like I was being pulled into a trance by those mesmerizing eyes and looked away, shaking my head vigorously.

"I…I lost everything…" I muttered, staring at some empty barrels behind Percy.

"Everything?" he repeated. I nodded silently in response. Percy turned my head back towards him, so I was looking directly at him. I felt my pulse increase.

"No, Wise Girl, not everything." I stared at him in confusion. "Aren't I something? You'll always have me. Even at times when you don't want me to, I'll be there to comfort you. You can always talk to me. I'll always be here for you when you need me." Percy had a pained smile on his face.

"Thanks…" my voice faltered at the end and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. "I…I love you Seaweed Brain." I leaned in and kissed him again before he could react. When I pulled back, I could tell something was wrong. Percy was avoiding any eye contact and his face was twisted with pain.

"What wrong?" I asked, worry written all over my face.

"Nothing…" he trailed off, still avoiding my gaze.

"Tell me! I _know_ something is wrong." I stayed stubborn, demanding for an answer.

Finally, Percy gave in. "What…what about Luke?" When he said Luke's name, he said it in a way that would make you think that by just saying the word would make all three Furies appear out of nowhere and drag you down to the deepest depths of Tartarus. But there was also another emotion to it: jealously.

"Aw, are you jelly?" I smirked, having my fun of teasing him this time.

Percy blushed and turned his head so he was facing the wall. "No…" he muttered, his face twitching the whole time.

"Geez, Percy, can't even take a joke" I laughed, lightly punching him on the arm. He tensed when I touched him but still refused to look at me, only occasionally glancing from the corner of his eyes. "Sheesh, I'm just kidding" I smiled when I saw Percy slightly tilted his head to look at me. "I thought I loved Luke but I realized I don't. I love someone else." I continued.

Percy turned all the way around to look at me. He took my hand in his and whispered "And who might that be?" His sparkling green eyes twinkled with mischief the whole time.

I shrugged, playing stupid. "I don't know," I faked a look of thoughtfulness, tapping my chin with a finger, "He's stupid, funny, cute, and sarcastic."

"And that 'someone' sounds like me" Percy smirked and leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. I felt my heart skip a beat. My gray eyes stared into those intense green ones. I was caught off guard because the next time I snapped back to reality, I realized Percy's lips were locked with mine again.

After for what seemed like eternity, we broke apart, gasping harder for air than before. I felt my whole face flush a crimson red, a shade even darker than Mr. D's finest red wine. Percy smirked in satisfaction, but his face was tinted with a nice color of red, too.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I said, smiling. Percy gazed at me with loving eyes.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? For my first ever Percabeth fan-fic, I don't think it was that bad, although the beginning half was sort of…suicidal? Many one shots would be coming, along with an actual fan-fic I'm working on, so stay tuned!**

**I sorta edited it to make it more age appropriate for Percy and Annabeth... :3 (Although ****I can't really think of any thirteen year olds kissing...oh well.)**

**Seriously, all these ideas are cramming up my head and even got me in trouble in class for a few times. Anyway, I hope you like this, and reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
